Reeves and Verity
Captain Reeves Braddock and Princess Verity Anastalsia have a complex relationship that is a mix of lust, anger, passion, and something deeper that neither of them cares to admit. Early History Reeves and Verity met once prior to her father's death. Verity was only eight and he was 16, he had just joined the Royal Navy and was attending a Naval party that the King was hosting for his sailors. His brother, James, brought him to where the King was sitting to personally introduce them. Saffron had just been speaking with Verity about running around without shoes on. Later on in the night, Reeves walks outside to the Royal Gardens for some air. As he admires the well groomed and decorated lawn his eyes land on a small figure hiding behind a large marble statue. Walking over he realizes its the same little princess that he met earlier. As he walks closer he notices she is wearing a too-large naval jacket that matches his own. He startles her when he asks why she was hiding. In her most "isn't it obvious" voice she explains that she is hiding from someone. Pushing further he quesetions the jacket. "Well if you must know," she admits, "I took it off one of the chairs in there. I am going to board that ship with you tomorrow." "Oh really?" He chuckled, finding her amusing. "Yes, I will venture the great skies. Soaring from city to city until I've experienced them all!" She raised a fist to the stars, giving a stern stance. "Why do you laugh!" She pulled a plastic sword from her wasteband, pointing it at his face. "I just can't imagine a little girl travelling the world alone, oh but someone as tough as you could definitely do it." He raised his palms pretending to yield. "You got that right! I'll be the greatest explorer that ever lived." Reeves rubbed his chin, "hmm now that sounds like a mighty fine title. What if I travel the world and steal it first?" He gave a devilish grin. "Then I'll strike you dead!" She swung her play-sword, getting it wedged in the branches of the hedge behind her. "Ha ha! your weapon is lost!" He moved towards the fountain. Scooping his hand into the pool of fountain water, he splashed her lightly. She giggled and responded in the same way. The game intensified as they both found themselves standing in the fountain, splashing water erratically in the direction of their opponent. By the time a maid had found them and ended the game, they were both completely soaked. She apologized for ruining his new uniform, and he for ruining her stolen one, before the maid wrapped her in a towel a walked her inside. Year 2046 Reeves finds Verity on a merchant ship that she had hitched a ride on to get back to her kingdom. His ship had raided the merchant ship for money and supplies. He first notices Verity as she is being restrained by two of his crew members. She appeared to be putting up a fight and almost squirmed away after knocking her head into the pirate behind her and stomping on the foot of the one in front. For the first several days of Verity's stay on the Morana, she is treated like any other prisoner. She is given a cell to call her own, with food that is gray, mushy, and bland. She Describing Relationship Verity is immediatly attracted to Reeves due to his dark good looks and the air of danger surrounding him. She doesn't know what pulls her towards him in the beginning, especially since she finds him to be very rude at first. Later on however, she realizes that it's a combination of the warm feelings she held for him in childhood and her awareness that he is the adventure she has been seeking. Verity's spirit is the first thing to attract him. Reeves loves to bother Verity. He enjoys the way she pretends to be clever, and gets frazzled when he calls her on her bluffs. The two constantly go back and forth in the beginning, in their form of flirting. Although Verity makes several attempts to escape the ship, she enjoys nothing more than the smug grin he gets when he teases her. His teasing and sarcastic nature causes her to think of him as rude and insensitive at the start of her time on the Morana. As time passes and their relationship progresses Quotes "With me, you are free. You can be who you are, who you always were." - Reeves Gallery 1743021_847629335350056_473207863_n.jpg|Reeves Braddock Verity.jpg|Verity Anastalsia Songs Reeves and Verity